


what was lost?

by snailsarecewl



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Memories, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation, bi chiaki, bi hajime, eventual angst, pan komaeda, remembering, they're in love ok???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:18:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snailsarecewl/pseuds/snailsarecewl
Summary: hajime starts to remember his past life on the island, during this he struggles with his identity.





	what was lost?

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this when i was half asleep so please excuse any mistakes

Hajime sat on the beach staring at the sunset, Four of his friends had died and the thought that he could be next haunted him, ever since he had awoken on the beach he’d never felt safe. Well, that was a lie, but hed never admit to himself the only place he truly felt safe.  
“Hey Hajime!”  
Hajime turned to look at the familiar voice.  
“Komaeda.” hajime said curtly, ever since Komaeda and Chiaki started dating even looking at Komaeda hurt him.  
“Me and Chiaki were gonna head to the diner for dinner would you wanna come?”  
Hajime looked up at Komaeda, the albinos hair shimmering in the red light. His green eyes full of some emotion Hajime couldn't decipher, the sight of komaeda made hajime's knee weak. Hajime just wanted to kiss him, tell him everything was going to be ok, but Hajime knew Komaeda would never love him like he loved chiaki.  
“Sure.” Komaeda helped hajime to his feet and walked up to the bridge. The walk took 5 minutes, but it was peaceful, Komaeda would say something stupid and Hajime would retort. On their way to the diner, they saw Saionji talking with sonia, hajime waved and smiled while komaeda said hello. Sonia waved and said hi back while Saionji insulted hajime in some way, komaeda had laughed while sonia reprimanded her for being impolite. Once they reached the diner, they saw a familiar backpack in the window, Komaeda beamed and all but ran while hajime kept his pace.  
It was gonna be hard seeing both of them. You see Haijime had developed sort of a crush on the two, although he was SURE they didn't like him back. Hajime felt a hand wrap around his wrist as Komada dragged hajime into the dinner, there they saw chiaki. As they entered Chiaki looked up and gave a beaming smile, well for chiaki it was beaming. Hajime had realized Chiaki doesn't smile much and when she does it only around komaeda and hajime.  
“hey ko” she yawned “Komeada, hey hajime.”  
“Chiaki honey!” komaeda sped walked over to her and kissed her forehead. Chiaki was a lot smaller than the albino so komaeda would have to bend down to reach her lips. When they had finished greeting each other Chiaki asked something in a low voice that hajime couldn’t make out komeada answered and motioned hajime to join them. Hajime sat down as he did Komaeda said something and everything went black.

Hajimes eye fluttered open as his brother, kamakura calling for him from down stairs. The dream he had slowly slipped away, along with the warm feelings it brought.  
“Hajime, Komaeda and Chiaki are here!” fuck he must have slept in.  
Hajime got up and quickly slipped on his uniform, Although he really didn't have one. Unlike his fellow ultimates he didn’t like flaunting his talent, mostly because it's not that cool. His talent was the ultimate investigator meaning he was a glorified cop.  
He grabbed his bag and dashed out of the room, down the stairs and into the living room. There he saw Komaeda basically in Chaiki’s lap while staring at izuru all the while izuru was making breakfast. Komaeda looked over to Hajime and said, “Hajime your brother is really scary….”.  
Hajime laughed and patted his head, “aw come on he's not that bad.”but Komaeda shook his head.  
“He said he’d hit me if I didn’t sit down.”.  
Of course Izuru would say that, he if he threatened and stared long enough people would do as he asked.  
“Hey Izuru, don't threaten my friends!”  
“You mean girlfriends?” Komaeda whipped his head around.  
“HEY-”  
“So what if I do mean that!”  
“IZURU IM N-”  
“Nothings wrong with that, just want to make sure we’re on the same page.” seeing shouting at the ultimate hope would do absolutely nothing Komaeda gave up and sat down.  
“Well, we’re off. See you at school Izuru!”as he said this Chiaki stood up and walked over to hajime, still playing on her handheld. Komaeda followed her shrugging his bag over his shoulder.  
As they walked down the street Komaeda ranted to Hajime and Chiaki about the ultimate hope.  
“He’s so scary... I cant believe someone like him is the ultimate hope. Why can't it be someone like Naegi?”  
“Didn’t you have a crush on Izuru?” Chiaki said, talking for the first time since they picked hajime up.  
“well-er- yes but that was before I learned he was so… Despair inducing.” Komaeda shivered just at the word despair. As they reached the academy, they saw Mitarai and the imposter walking together hajime waved at mitarai who returned the wave. Hajime turned to Komaeda then to Chiaki, suddenly remembering the dream. The thought of them being together without him made his heart hurt. When they reached the doors, they saw Gundam and Sonia talking, weirdly without kazuchi. Hajime ignored it for the time being, instead choosing to stare at Chiaki still enraptured in her game.  
Once they get to their classroom, they see miss Chisa writing on the board. The three ultimates take their seats and wait for class to start, all the while thinking of the other two.


End file.
